starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker
[[Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith|''Star Wars'' Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith]] |nascimento = 19 antes da |morte = |hided = |especie = |genero = |altura = 1,72 |massa = |cabelo = ; mais tarde, grisalho |olhos = Azul |pele = Clara |ciber = |hidec = |era = |afiliação = * * ** *** *** * * * |mestres =* * |aprendizes =* , incluindo }} Luke Skywalker foi um do . Ele era o filho do caído e da a , o neto de , o sobrinho de e , irmão gêmeo de e tio de . Nascido no asteroide , a mãe de Luke morreu no parto, e os gêmeos foram separados sem terem sido apresentados ao seu pai, recentemente transformado no Darth Vader. Skywalker foi separado de sua irmã e levado pelo para o para ser criado pela , escondido do Crescendo sem estar ciente de suas origens, a vida de Skywalker mudou para sempre quando seu tio comprou dois s — e — que carregavam os planos da superarma do Império, a . Depois que sua tia e seu tio foram pelas tropas Imperiais que procuravam pelos planos, Skywalker embarcou em uma jornada para entregar os planos para a . Nesse seu percurso, Luke foi instruído nos caminhos d por Kenobi e conheceu , e sua irmã (Luke, na época, não sabia desse parentesco), Leia Organa, membro da Rebelião. Apesar de Kenobi ter sido morto por Vader, Skywalker participou na junto com os rebeldes com a ajuda do espírito de Kenobi, conseguindo destruir a Estrela da Morte. Como um membro da Aliança Rebelde, Skywalker e os Rebeldes escaparam das forças do Império liderado por Vader, que caçava Skywalker incansavelmente ao longo dos próximos três anos. Como os rebeldes foram forçados a abandonar sua nave no planeta gelado de , Skywalker voou para o planeta pantanoso de seguindo o conselho do espírito da força de seu mestre, Kenobi, onde recebeu do exilado Mestre Jedi . No entanto, Luke foi atraído para uma armadilha por Vader na em , onde ele enfrentou o Lorde Sith em um de sabre de luz, perdendo sua mão e descobrindo que Darth Vader é seu pai. Um ano depois, Skywalker lutou na antes de render-se a Vader, percebendo que teria de enfrentar seu pai e o , , que era também o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious. Apesar de Sidious tentar converter Skywalker para o , Luke declarou-se um Jedi e insistiu que Vader ainda guardava um pouco de bondade. Com sucesso, Darth Vader se redimiu como Anakin Skywalker, destruindo Sidious ao custo de sua própria vida. Graças a Luke, a batalha terminou com a vitória rebelde sobre o Império, e ele se juntou aos seus aliados que comemoravam em . Após a queda do Império, Luke fundou uma nova Academia Jedi na tentativa de reconstruir a Ordem Jedi. No entanto, ele foi traído pelo seu aprendiz e sobrinho Ben - o homem que se tornaria Kylo Ren - que matou todos os s de Luke e se juntou ao Lado Negro, sob a influência do misterioso . Culpando si mesmo, Luke se exilou da galáxia e foi em busca do . Anos depois, Skywalker foi encontrado pela , que seguiu o mapa deixado para trás por Luke, que estava dois pedaços dentro de R2-D2 e . Biografia Pré-Nascimento Durante as , o partiu em uma jornada para descobrir os segredos da . Sua jornada o levou para , a antiga terra natal dos , onde se deparou com visões do futuro. No fim da sua jornada, a , , que o guiou e disse que existia outro Skywalker, e Yoda ouviu sua voz do futuro dizendo aquilo também . Aqueles eventos tratava-se do nascimento e destino de Luke Skywalker, assim como sua irmã gêmea . Em Tatooine Após seu nascimento em , Luke foi levado por para , onde ficou escondido de , sendo entregue então á , seu tio. thumb Após anos, a vida de um crescido Luke Skywalker muda quando seu comprou dois s usados de um clã de s. Aparições * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Before the Awakening'' * * }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' **''Exit from Endor'' **''Mission to Mos Eisley'' **''Flight of the Falcon'' **''Gambit on Geonosis'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *"Star Wars: The Force Awakens Visual Dictionary" * * * * * * ; image #7 * * * * * * * * * * ; image #7 * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Jedi Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde